The Princess Project
by Eve Lunatique
Summary: cerita lama yang lanjut kembali? diragukan. belum ada pair. sila baca kalau penasaran. kalau tidak harap ditinggal... jujur, ini ditulis buat ngelepas stres, bukan buat dbaca. selfish? 100% benar.
1. Chapter 1

The Princess Project

**Disclaimer** : Hei, siapa yang namanya Aoyama Gosho! Detective Conan harus jadi punya saya lhooo! ^^ Atau…. *smirk* #bletak!

**Prolog **: Shiho berhasil membuat penawar APTX 4869 setelah menyusup dan menghancurkan markas Black Organization, meskipun Gin, Vodka dan Vermouth berhasil melarikan diri meninggalkan jenazah Anokata, bos mereka. Shiho baru menyadari perasaannya pada Shinichi pada saat yang tidak tepat. Benarkah Aoko mencintai Kaito? Apakah Shiho akan memberitahukan perasaannya pada Shinichi. Benarkah mereka sudah benar-benar aman? Bagaimana dengan Saguru yang ditinggal menikah oleh Akako?

** Ch. 1 : Kembali? Kenapa tidak?**

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menahan nafas. Ran dengan jari-jari saling bertaut di depan dada. Sonoko yang menggenggam erat tangan Makoto. Yukiko yang memeluk Yusaku. Professor Agasa juga terlihat tegang. Inspektur Megure, Opsir Takagi-Sato-Chiba-Yumi. Lalu Saguru Hakuba, Akako, Aoko, Eri-yang memeluk lengan Kogoro-, Jodie Starling, Rena Mizunashi, Tomoaki Araide, bahkan Kaito KI-.. Ehm! Maksudnya Kaito Kuroba pun ada. Mereka semua menatap ke satu arah. Ke arah seorang anak kecil yang tengah maju mendekati meja yang di tengahnya ada piring kecil perak berlapis kain putih. Tempat sebuah kapsul berwarna merah berada.

Hanya ada satu orang yang mukanya datar dan tenang. Dia tegak dengan anggunnya di sebelah Professor Agasa. Dialah yang menyebabkan semua orang berkumpul di sini. Dialah Ai Haibara.

"Ck, cepatlah, Kudo-kun. Ran-neechan sudah tidak sabar sepertinya." Kata Ai dengan nada sarcasm seperti biasa. Entah kenapa, rasa sakit kembali menyergap dadanya. Bukan di jantung, bukan. Entah tepatnya di mana. 'Mungkin aku bisa minta diperiksa oleh Araide-san nanti.' Pikirnya.

"Ada yang aneh." Conan memasang pose berpikir, kali ini tanpa memainkan bola –yang disita oleh Ai kemarin karena sudah mengganggunya-.

"Apa? Kau ingin obat berbentuk sirup karena tidak bisa minum kapsul?" Sindir Ai tajam. Sedikit mencairkan kebekuan di ruangan itu.

"Bodoh. Maksudku kenapa obatnya cuma satu?" Tanya Conan dengan ketus.

"Oh, apa aku belum memberitahumu bahwa obat itu berbeda efek pada laki-laki dan perempuan karena perbedaan hormon dan struktur organ tubuh." Jawab Ai.

"Begitu? Kenapa tidak kau selesaikan semuanya dulu dan minum bersama-sama?" tanya Conan menyelidik.

"Ck, siapa bilang belum selesai? Aku hanya kurang yakin saja. Ini kan pertama kalinya obat yang jenis ini diminum manusia." Sahut Ai masih dengan muka datarnya.

"Hei-Hei! Kau tidak berniat menjadikanku kelinci percobaanmu bukan?" protes Conan.

"Tepatnya tikus percobaan mungkin. Anggap saja begitu. Oh, jangan marah Ran-neechan." Ai melangkah sambil menatap Ran dengan pandangan menusuk dengan raut muka tak terbaca sampai akhirnya ia sampai di sofa dan duduk di sebelah Kaito KI- ehm! Kaito Kuroba maksudnya.

"Sudahlah, Tantei-kun, turuti saja mau Tuan Putri ini." Kaito menoleh ke arah Ai yang dibalas dengan pandangan menyelidik yang terlalu menusuk. Aoko yang di belakang Kaito, entah kenapa terkikik geli. Ai sempat melihatnya.

Conan menghela nafas. Dan meminum kapsul di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba Ai terperanjat dan berlari ke dalam ke arah kamar Shinichi Kudo.

"Ai! Kamu kenapa?" Profesor Agasa berteriak, tentu saja tanpa jawaban karena Ai keburu pergi.

Semua orang fokus pada Conan yang tengah menggeliat. Sebenarnya bukan kesakitan karena Ai sudah menambahkan obat pereda sakit. Hanya saja Conan merasa geli dan tidak nyaman. Tiba-tiba Ai datang kembali, menyelimuti tubuh Conan yang masih menggeliat di lantai, dan menaruh seperangkat pakaian di sampingnya.

"Apa kalian ingin melihat tubuh asli Kudo-kun?" Sindir Ai tajam. Ran dan yang lainnya tampak salah tingkah. Aoko dan Sonoko memandang dengan pandangan tertarik. Jangan lupakan Kaito yang tengah menyeringai dengan mata menyelidik. Yukiko juga tersenyum tipis.

Tak berapa lama, tubuh Conan membesar. Wajahnya tampak berkeringat. Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia seorang Conan Edogawa, lalu ucapkan selamat datang kembali pada kehidupan Shinichi Kudo, sang detektif arogan yang hobi ikut campur urusan orang. *ditabok Shinichi*

Co- ehm! Shinichi maksudnya, kini bangkit dengan badan berselimut dan menenteng pakaian.

"Terima kasih, Haibara. Atau Shiho?" Geez, nada arogannya sudah kembali.

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti siapa sekarang? Dan apa kau benar-benar ingin ganti baju di sini, Kudo-kun? Atau ingin langsung memeluk istrimu?" Ai kembali menyindir tajam sembari melirik Ran. "Untuk itu, kusarankan kau mencari tempat yang lebih pribadi." Dan, BLAMM! Pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Ai keluar dari ruangan itu secara dramatis. Yang ada di ruangan itu hanya melongo secara tidak elitnya.

"Errr… sepertinya dia tertekan karena rumus formula kapsul penawar itu." Kata Professor Agasa terpatah-patah.

"Kau yang paling tau kalau itu tidak mungkin, Profesor Agasa." Sahut Yusaku Kudo.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu atas hal yang sudah jelas." Kata Yukiko.

"Orang paling tidak peka pun pasti bisa menganalisanya." Sahut Kaito.

"Benar tidak apa-apa nih, Yukiko?" tanya Eri.

"Tenang saja Eri." Jawab Yukiko sambil bersandar di bahu suaminya.

"Heeeiii! Kalian ini membicarakan apa sih?" Teriak Shinichi dengan wajah memucat.

.

Di rumah Profesor Agasa, tepatnya di lantai dua, di sebuah kamar yang menghadap ke jalan, sorang gadis yang terlihat berumur enam tahun tengah duduk memeluk lututnya di tengah ranjang. Sejujurnya dia tidak sakit. Atau terkena gangguan jiwa atau apa. Dia hanya sedang bingung dengan apa yang tengah dirasakannya kini.

"Ini sangat aneh." Gumamnya.

Ai Haibara merasa sangat bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Aneh, harusnya dia senang bukan, sahabatnya sudah kembali ke tubuh aslinya dan bisa berkumpul dengan kekasihnya. 'tidak! Mereka belum pacaran! Oh, lebih tidak lagi! Kenapa aku merasa tidak suka mengingat Kudo akan bersama dengan Mouri lagi? Kenapa! Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit? Apa aku sakit parah?' teriak Ai dalam hatinya.

Air matanya meleleh mendapati ketidakberdayaannya. Oh, bukan tidak berdaya di depan Kudo. Tapi tidak berdaya pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang jenius, dirinya yang berhasil dengan sukses membuat racun paling bahaya di dunia yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan waktu dan membuat penawarnya sekaligus, kini tidak berdaya dan tidak mengerti akan pikiran dan jalan perasaannya sendiri.

Baru kali ini dia merasakan sakit yang seperti ini.

'Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Ai-chan. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Profesor Agasa menggema dari arah lantai satu.

"Profesor bicara apa?" Sahut Ai dengan suara lelah yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Kau meninggalkan kami begitu saja tadi. Boleh aku masuk?" Suara Profesor Agasa sarat kekhawatiran. Ai jadi merasa bersalah. Dia menghapus air matanya dan berbaring.

"Masuk saja. Maaf kalau tadi tidak sopan. Sebenarnya aku tidak tidur kemarin malam."

"Hei-hei! Berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak memaksakan diri." Professor Agasa masuk dengan cemas.

"Aku justru tidak ingin memaksakan diri untuk tidur saat tidak bisa tidur Professor." Sahut Ai yang entah kenapa sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menambahkan nada dingin di suaranya. Ia terlalu lelah, mungkin, atau sakit? Ai sendiri tidak tau.

"Tapi sepertinya kau terlalu tertekan, Ai-chan. Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" Professor Agasa menanyakannya lagi.

"Apa alasan Professor untuk tidak percaya padaku? Aku tidak selemah itu." Ai memalingkan wajahnya. Nada dingin pada suaranya kembali terpasang.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku keluar, istirahatlah Ai-chan." Professor Agasa menyerah dan keluar.

Sepeninggal Professor Agasa, Ai menutup dan mengunci kamarnya dengan kunci otomatis dan berbaring kembali. Merasakan kebingungan hatinya dan sakit di dadanya, membuat gadis berambut keemasan itu menangis tanpa suara.

.

"Ai-chan. Hari ini jadi ikut, kan?" tanya Mitsuhiko dengan wajah memerah. Mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah. Mereka hanya berempat, tanpa Conan pastinya.

"Oh, ya? Kemana?" Balas Ai dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

"Apa Professor tidak memberitahu Ai kalau dia mengundang kita?" tanya Ayumi.

"Ya, katanya penghuni rumah hantu disebelah rumah Professor baru datang kemarin dan mengundang Profesor. Dan Professor Agasa mengajak kita. Osh! Semoga ada belut panggang!" seru Genta.

"Oh, begitu ya? kurasa aku ikut." Putus Ai. Kemarin dia sudah mengurung diri di kamar bukan? Apa salahnya ikut kali ini?

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Conan-kun pindah kemana ya? Jahat sekali dia, pindah tidak pamitan dengan kita." Mata Ayumi berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin dia menemukan daerah penuh kasus. Hingga tak sempat pamitan pada kita." Jawab Ai dengan mata irisan semangka.

"UWAAHH!" Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko terbelalak. Ai yang sedang menghadap mereka jadi bingung, apa yang membuat mereka berseru kagum seperti itu. Saat Ai berbalik, ia baru sadar jika mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Kudo. 'tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali pagarnya yang terbuka.' Pikir Ai.

"Rumahnya ternyata rapi dan bersih, ya?" kata Ayumi.

"Benar. Kalau begini sih tidak seram dan terlihat nyaman." Sahut Mitsuhiko.

"Rumah seperti ini pasti makanannya enak-enak." Sahut Genta.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang." Suara Professor Agasa. "Ayo masuk!" yang lain segera berlari masuk, kecuali Ai yang berjalan dengan tenang. Professor Agasa terus menatap Ai dengan cemas hingga yang ditatap menoleh dan bertanya, "Apa?" Professor Agasa hanya menunduk.

.

Ai tegak sendirian dengan tenang. Dia sedang berada di teras halaman belakang sekarang ini. Sendirian. Menatapi punggung Ran yang tengah menyiapkan meja di halaman belakang tempat mereka akan makan siang bersama.

'Ini terlalu membingungkan.' Pikir Ai. Kurang apa sih Ran padanya? Dia baik dan perhatian. Bisa dibilang berhati malaikat meskipun Ai selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Ran yang berkali-kali menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ran yang membuatkan bubur ketika dia sakit. Ran yang menghajar Vermouth dengan karatenya ketika Organisasi Hitam menculik dirinya. Lalu kenapa hatinya merasa tidak suka pada Ran? Kenapa dia tidak bisa sedikit saja ramah pada Ran? Kenapa dia tidak mampu bersikap biasa seperti anak-anak pada umumnya jika di hadapan Ran? Dan…

…kenapa hatinya terasa sakit dan dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali melihat Ran berdua dengan Conan maupun Shinichi…..

"Menyendiri lagi. Apa kau tidak bosan, Shiho?" Suara Shinichi di sampingnya menyentakkan gadis berambut keemasan itu dari lamunannya. Ai segera menguasai dirinya.

"Hoo.. jadi karena kau sudah kembali menjadi Shinichi, lantas kau bisa seenaknya memanggilku Shiho ya?" Ai menyindir sinis. Yang diartikan Shinichi bahwa gadis itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan.

"Terserahmulah. Hei, Haibara. Apa kau tidak ingin kembali?" Wajah Shinichi berubah menjadi serius.

"Kembali? Kenapa tidak?" Ai menjawab secara diplomatis.

"Wajah dan sorot matamu mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Apa alasanmu untuk tetap seperti ini?" Shinichi menatap Ai dengan mata menyelidik.

"Aku… hanya ingin menjaga mereka secara langsung. Karena Conan Edogawa sudah tak bersama mereka lagi." Ai tidak balas menatap Shinichi tetapi hanya melihat ke arah Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi yang tengah mengejar Genta karena mengambil snack mereka.

"Hei-hei. Justru karena Conan tidak bersama mereka, mereka tidak akan kena masalah lagi dan mereka bisa bersekolah dengan tenang." Balas Shinichi mencoba berargumentasi.

"Hoo.. jadi begitu ya? Benar juga. Ternyata selama ini yang menimbulkan masalah adalah Conan Edogawa. Mengaku juga kau akhirnya." Ai berdiri menghadap Shinichi dengan satu senyum tipis yang mirip seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hei-hei! Aah~~ sudahlah…! Susah bicara denganmu!" Seru Shinichi putus asa sambil melangkah cepat ke arah Ran dan mencoba membantunya. Beberapa saat kemudian seruan-seruan perdebatan antara 'Sang Detektif Arogan' dan 'Sang Malaikat Karate' memenuhi halaman belakang.

Ai terdiam ditempatnya, melihat mereka berdua dari belakang. Rasa sesak dan sakit kembali memenuhi dadanya. Rasa sakit itu bertambah saat melihat Shinichi mengacak rambut Ran dan Ran membalasnya dengan tonjokan main-main diperutnya. Tanpa sadar, butiran kristal bening keluar dari mata berbola keemasan itu, menuruni sisi wajah sang gadis.

Seseorang memeluk Ai dari belakang secara tiba-tiba,Yukiko.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu mengalami semua ini." Lirih Yukiko. Ai menyusut air matanya dan berbalik.

"Bicara apa?" jawabnya sarkas.

"Jangan tutupi perasaanmu, Sweetheart. Itu membuatku makin merasa bersalah. Aku tau hatimu. Kau bisa mencurahkannya padaku." Kata Yukiko tanpa mengendurkan pelukannya. Air mata Ai menetes kembali tanpa suara. Beruntung mereka berada di sudut yang gelap dan semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Semua siap….!" Teriakan Ran menggema. Ai yang merasa agak lega, tersenyum tipis melihat Ran yang ceria. Semuanya segera mengambil tempat di meja makan berbentuk bundar itu. Yusaku dan Yukiko mengapit Sinichi. Di sebelah Yusaku ada Kogoro dan Ran mengapit Eri. Secara mengejutkan, Ai mengambil tempat di antara Ran dan Profesor Agasa, yang mana disebelah Profesor Agasa berturut-turut Genta-Ayumi-Mitsuhiko duduk dengan manis. Oh, kecualikan Genta yang matanya terpaku pada belut panggang special di piringnya.

"Ran-neechan, ada apel merah tidak?" Ai memasang wajah polos ke arah Ran, seperti wajah Conan saat menginginkan sesuatu dan itu mengejutkan semua orang dewasa di situ.

"Eh, a-ada. Tapi cuma jus apel merah. Buahnya untuk dessert nanti. Mau ku ambilkan?" Ran tergagap, tapi dia senang, Ai tidak dingin lagi padanya.

"Boleh. Ah, tapi sepertinya merepotkan Ran-neechan nih." Ai memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi anak manis. Wajah mungilnya jadi semakin imut menggemaskan. Shinichi terpana dengan wajah sedikit merah.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku saja yang tidak tau minuman kesukaan Ai-chan. Sini kutukar jusnya." Sahut Ran dengan ceria. 'Malaikat Karate' itu bangkit untuk mengambil jus apel merah.

"Nah, ini minuman special untuk Ai-chan." Ran muncul setelah beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan." Shinichi melongo dengan tidak elitnya. Seorang Ai Haibara mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dan 'maaf' dalam satu tarikan nafas dengan nada manis? Errr… mungkin sekolah seluruh Jepang libur empat bulan besok….!

"Ano, kalau tidak keberatan. Boleh Ai dan Shinichi bertukar tempat duduk?" Yukiko berhasil membuat Ai dan Shinichi tersedak bersamaan dan yang lain melongo. Dengan muka watados Yukiko melanjutkan, "Kenapa? Kupikir Shinichi mau duduk di sebelah Ran. Ayo Ai, bawa jus apelmu…!"

Tanpa bersuara apa-apa, Ai membawa jus apelnya an berdiri diiringi deathglare dari Shinichi. Bicara tentang deathglare, Yukiko juga mendapatkannya secara gratis dari Profesor Agasa. Mau tak mau Shinichi beranjak juga. Untuk kemudian mereka makan dengan canggung, kecualikan Ai yang pandai menguasai diri dan Genta yang tak memikirkan apa-apa selain belut di piringnya.

Selesai makan, Yukiko menahan mereka untuk tetap duduk.

"Ada apa Yukiko?" tanya Eri heran.

"Aku ingin bicara. Mungkin ini agak mengejutkan, tapi mohon dengarkan dan jangan marah." Kata Yukiko hati-hati.

"Baiklah." Yusaku mewakili mereka semua, tersenyum lembut pada istrinya.

"Aku ingin mengangkat Ai sebagai anak." Kata Yukiko dengan kalem dan tenang.

"APAAA!" Semua orang terkejut termasuk Grup Detektif Cilik, kecualikan Ai.

"Ka-kau serius, Yukiko?" Tanya Profesor Agasa terpatah-patah. Yukiko menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Hmm… benar-benar masalah yang serius, ya?" kata Kogoro memasang raut wajah sok serius.

"Bisa dijelaskan?" Pinta Eri.

"Yah, sejak dulu aku ingin punya anak perempuan. Kupikir, tidak apa-apa mengangkat Ai sebagai anak. Daripada mengurung diri di basement rumah Professorr, kupikir kalau dirumah ini dia punya teman bicara. Kau setuju kan, Yusaku?" Yusaku tersenyum mendengar penuturan istrinya.

"Kupikir, itu tidak masalah jika Ai dan Professor setuju. Bagaimana dengan Professor?" Tanya Yusaku sambil mengelus rambut keemasan Ai dengan tulus. Ai yang merasa nyaman memejamkan matanya.

"Err..kupikir yang dikatakan Yukiko ada benarnya. Aku setuju. Baagaimana dengan Ai?" Kata Professor Agasa. Ai membuka matanya dengan cepat sampai Shinichi yang tengah memandanginya berjengit kaget.

"Tapi aku masih ingin melanjutkan penelitian!" Ai keceplosan bicara bahkan di depan Detektif Cilik. Matanya menyorot tajam tanpa sadar.

"Penelitian apa?" Mitsuhiko tertarik.

"Oh, kalau penelitian tentang iritasi mata kucing yang merebak belakangan ini, kau kan bisa mengerjakannya hari sabtu dan minggu?" Professor yang menjawab agar anak-anak –yang benar-benar anak-anak- tidak curiga.

"Hmmm… Tapi, apa Ran-neechan setuju?" Ai mengubah tatapan tajamnya menjadi tatapan polos kekanak-kanakan saat menoleh kearah Ran, tanpa mempedulikan Shinichi yang entah kenapa masih memandanginya.

"Eh, kok malah nanya Ran-neechan? Kok tidak tanya Shinichi-niichan?" tanya Ayumi polos. Mata Ai melirik tajam ke arah Shinichi seketika.

"Aku tidak akan mempertimbangkan pendapat atau persetujuan Detektif Bodoh yang Arogan itu." Jawab Ai dengan nada sarkas, menyeringai melihat Shinichi yang mendengus kesal.

"Err… aku sih setuju saja. Alasan Yukiko-obaasan yang sebenarnya adalah kesepian, kan? Makanya…" Kata Ran dengan santai.

"Eeh… tau juga, ya?" potong Yukiko. Yang lain sweatdrop massal.

"Baik, aku setuju. Dengan dua syarat." Kata Ai memutuskan.

"Eeh…! Benarkah? Apa? Apa syaratnya?" tanya Yukiko antusias.

"Pertama, Proffesor makan di sini setiap hari. Karena tidak ada yang masak kalau aku tidak di rumah. Dan yang kedua…" Ai menahan nafas. 'ini demi penelitian. Aku harus mencari tau apa yang terjadi sampai dadaku sering sakit melihat Kudo-kun berdua dengan Mouri-san.' "Yang kedua aku minta Ran-neechan datang kemari paling tidak tiga kali seminggu. Dan harus pergi kencan dengan… 'Shinichi-niichan' paling tidak seminggu sekali." Ai mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan satu seringaian.

Semuanya terkejut terutama Yukiko.

"Kok, syaratnya aneh? Kalau minta sarapan omelet dan belut panggang tiap pagi sih wajar." Kata Genta.

"Ge-Genta sih yang diingat cuma makanan." Ayumi sweatdrop.

"A-Ai… jangan-jangan kamu…." Mitsuhiko seperti membuat kesimpulan sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Ai dengan mata irisan semangka.

"Ti-tidak." Mitsuhiko menunduk takut-takut.

"Baiklah, dengan begini diputuskan. Hari ini Haibara Ai, menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kudo. Aku akan mengurus surat-surat yang diperlukan secepatnya." Yusaku memutuskan. Yukiko memeluk Ai dengan linangan airmata haru.

"Tu-tunggu! Tentang kencan dan kunjungan itu aku belum bilang setuju kan?" teriak Ran dan Shinichi bebarengan. Muka Ran sudah semerah jus tomat yang diminum Yusaku. Sementara yang lain sibuk dengan gembira. Ada seseorang yang tengah menelungkupkan muka dimeja makan dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan. Dengkuran yang tidak bisa dibilang halus memenuhi udara disekitarnya. Yang lainnya sudah berpindah kedalam rumah setelah membereskan peralatan makan. Tak lama kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya. Adakah yang kasihan dengan Kogoro Mouri yang langsung basah kuyup begitu dia bangun?

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2 Yang Tidak Tepat

The Princess' Project

**Disclaimer** : Hei, kau yang namanya Aoyama Gosho! Berikan Detektif Conan padaku! Atau kubuat Shinichi di raep Kaito! *di tendang Gin*

**Rate** : T

**Pair** : Ai Haibara slight AiShin, mungkin ada ShihoKai, yang jelas gak ada KaiShin..:P

**Genre** : Humor, Family

**Warn** : Gaje abis, sumpah. OOC, Typo dll. Don't Like Don't Read itu bukan cuma pajangan lho… sueerrr… itu serius… Review? Wajib!

Pemberitahuan, mungkin ini sedikit melenceng dari cerita asli. Tapi untuk menunjang jalannya cerita, akan saya beritahukan bahwa :

Shinichi, Saguru, Ran, Sonoko, Aoko, Kazuha, Heiji: 17 tahun

Kaito : 16 tahun.

Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko : 7 tahun.

Ai : kurang lebih 6 atau 7 tahun, tapi aslinya 16 tahun, menciptakan APTX usia 13 tahun.

Mohon maaf atas ketidak-nyamanannya... ^^

**Prolog **: Shiho berhasil membuat penawar APTX 4869 setelah menyusup dan menghancurkan markas Black Organization, meskipun Gin, Vodka dan Vermouth berhasil melarikan diri meninggalkan jenazah Anokata, bos mereka. Shiho baru menyadari perasaannya pada Shinichi pada saat yang tidak tepat. Namun apakah itu benar-benar cinta dan cemburu? Benarkah Aoko mencintai Kaito? Bagaimana dengan Saguru yang ditinggal menikah oleh Akako? Benarkah mereka sudah benar-benar aman?

========================EV_LU][4859=============================

Ch.2 : Yang tidak tepat.

Di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah, tampak seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat seperti berumur enam tahun tengah mengetikkan sesuatu di komputer dengan kecepatan yang boleh dikagumi. Belum lagi yang dihadapinya tidak hanya satu komputer, tapi tiga, dan tambahkan satu laptop dan satu notebook, tidak akan ada yang bisa menirunya, hacker dan cracker kelas pro sekalipun. Namun dengan satu tekanan pada tombol enter di notebooknya, gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya, menautkan jemari tangan didepan dagu dengan ekspresi yang sangat mustahil untuk seorang anak kecil.

"Selesai." Gumamnya. "Saatnya membuat beberapa alat lain." Gadis kecil itu tersenyum datar. "Tunggu aku… Aquamarine Castle."

"Kemana Ai?" tanya Shinichi pada Yukiko sambil meneguk minuman yang baru diambilnya dari lemari pendingin.

"Katanya mau main game di rumah Professor Agasa. Ini kan hari Sabtu." Kata Yukiko yang masih sibuk dengan menu makan malam sore itu.

"Huh, kurasa aku tau game apa yang dimainkannya. Hei, apa Ran memang harus datang kesini seminggu tiga kali? Itu hanya lelucon kan?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Anak itu selalu punya alasan atas tindakan dan ucapannya. Kurasa dia ingin menikmati hari-harinya yang tenang sebagai Ai." Yusaku masuk dapur dan duduk di seberang Shinichi.

"Hmm…"Shinichi bergumam tak jelas.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu Shinichi." Suara Yukiko terdengar serius. Sepertinya acara masak sudah selesai karena Yukiko melepaskan celemeknya dan mencuci tangan, lalu duduk di samping suaminya.

"Apa kau mencintai Ai-chan?"

Uhukk! BRUUSSHH!

Shinichi yang sedang minum langsung terbatuk, tersedak dan menyemburkan minuman dimulutnya seketika.

"Bi-bicara apa sih?" Shinichi terlihat merona dan salah tingkah tidak karuan.

"Habis, wajahmu terlihat senang saat kau bercanda dengan Ai-chan." Yukiko terlihat seperti menganalisis. 'Bercanda? Yang benar berbagi ejekan dan sindiran.' Batin Shinichi. "Mukamu juga sering merona kalau melihat atau membicarakannya. Terus kau suka memandanginya lama-lama sambil senyum-senyum, terus kau lebih protektif pada Ai dibanding dengan Ran."

"Wajar kalau aku protektif, dia kan adikku sekarang."

"Lalu yang lainnya? Kurasa kau juga sering salah tingkah di dekatnya?" Yukiko menyelidik.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah punya Ran." Shinichi menjawab tergagap dengan wajah merah.

"Apa kau sudah pernah menembaknya? Itu bukan jaminan kau tidak jatuh cinta pada yang lain. Ah, aku yakin sekarang." Kata Yukiko sembari beranjak dari dapur.

"Oi, oi! Apa maksudnya?" Shinichi bingung sendiri. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia sudah lama menyadari sesuatu.

"Tadaimaa…!" Suara kecil nan halus menyapa dari arah pintu depan.

"Okaeri…." Jawab yang di dalam. Termasuk Yusaku yang ternyata sibuk dengan sebuah buku roman misteri karya Stephanie Meyer. Pantas, sejak tadi tak menyahut apapun.

Ai masuk ruangan dapur dengan sikap manis.

"Okaeri, Ai Kudo. Namamu lucu sekali sekarang." Mata Shinichi menyorot jahil. Ai memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Yusaku mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok Ai yang menggemaskan.

"Ran-neechan belum kesini?" Mata Ai menatap Shinichi tajam-tajam dengan pandangan menusuk, membuat Shinichi bergidik.

"Mungkin besok." Jawab Shinichi asal.

"Kenapa tidak kau yang kesana? Atau paling tidak mengajaknya pergi?" Entah kenapa, Ai merasa dia harus mencoba sesuatu untuk membuktikan teori yang didapatnya.

"Hei-hei. Sopan sedikit pada kakakmu!" balas Shinichi.

"Hmm… sebagai hukumannya, lamar Ran-neechan besok." Ai mengangsurkan sebuah kotak berselimut beludru berwarna merah, menaruhnya di meja tepat di depan Shinichi. "Aku tau banyak tentang permata, Ran-neechan pasti senang kok." Kata Ai sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi di mata Shinichi tampak seperti seringaian iblis yang membuat Shinichi merasa perutnya tertikam pedang samurai. Buku Yusaku terjatuh tanpa pemiliknya sadar, karena Yusaka ternganga hingga rahangnya jatuh. Yukiko sampai menggigit lidahnya sendiri sekaligus tersandung hingga keningnya terantuk pintu.

"Kalau tidak, aku bisa lho memasukkan serbuk APTX 4869 yang sudah ku sempurnakan sampai peminumnya merasa tersayat luar dalam dan bersifat permanent, tak bisa kembali dan tidak tumbuh, ke dalam minumanmu diam-diam sampai Tou-san tidak bisa mencegahnya." Kata –baca :ancam- Ai dengan nada manis yang membuat semua orang merinding.

"A-Ai-chan…" Yukiko yang biasanya cerewet pun speechless.

"Kaa-san, Shinichi-niichan jahat, deh. Masa tidak mengabulkan permohonan adiknya sendiri…" Ai berlari kearah Yukiko dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang membuat Yusaku dan Yukiko menghela nafas dan Shinichi mendengus.

"Apa Ai-chan yakin? Ai-chan serius?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Ya, habis dulu Ai ingin sekali lihat Akemi-neechan dan Suichi-niichan bertunangan. Tapi Vermouth membunuh mereka. Sekarang aku ingin lihat Shinichi-niichan dan Ran-neechan tunangan. Apa tidak boleh?" Wajah Ai terlihat sendu dengan air mata berderaian. Tangan kecilnya memegangi rok Yukiko ala balita minta permen.

"Sudah, sudah. Ai-chan jangan nangis." Yusaku menggendong Ai yang tubuhnya seringan anak lima tahun, sementara Yukiko berbalik pergi dengan tubuh gemetar. "Nanti Tou-san akan membujuk Nii-chanmu untuk melamar Ran-neechan besok."

Sepertinya hanya Shinichi yang ingat kalau Ai Ha- eh salah, maksudnya Ai Kudo yang tengah digendong Yusaku ke ruang tengah punya nama lain Shiho Miyano atau kode namanya Sherry. Itu pun karena Shinichi melihat seringaian jahil Ai.

.

"Ai, boleh Kaa-san masuk?" tanya Yukiko dengan lembut di depan pintu kamar Ai di lantai dua.

"Masuk saja Kaa-san. Tidak dikunci, kok." Jawab Ai dengan nada manis.

Yukiko pun membuka pintu dan masuk perlahan. Ai memilih warna baby blue yang lembut untuk warna dinding kamarnya. Dan warna indigo-lah yang dipilih untuk warna perabotannya, kecuali aksesori tempat tidur yang berwarna merah dengan aksen emas dan hitam. Tampak Ai sedang duduk di meja rias yang beralih fungsi sebagai meja belajar sekalipun tetap ada cermin.

"Ai-chan sedang membaca, ya?" tanya Yukiko lembut mendekati Ai. Sementara Ai masih terus menulis.

"Sedang mengerjakan PR…. Yang sebentar lagi…. Yak. Selesai." Ai memamerkan senyum manisnya. "Ada apa Kaa-san?" Ai memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kaa-san mau bicara sebentar. Boleh?" Yukiko duduk di atas tempat tidur Ai dan menepuk kasur di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat agar Ai duduk di sebelahnya. Ai menurut.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Ai setelah duduk di sisi Yukiko.

"Apa Ai-chan menyukai Shinichi?" Tanya Yukiko langsung, matanya menatap Ai tajam-tajam.

"Maksud Kaa-san apa? Tentu saja Ai suka. Kalau tidak, masa Ai benci dengan Nii-chan Ai sendiri?" Jawab Ai dengan wajah innocent sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menggemaskan.

"Maksud Kaa-san, apa Ai-chan mencintai Shinichi?" Yukiko kembali bertanya.

"Kaa-san. Shinichi adalah Nii-chan Ai. Ai sudah cukup senang dengan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kudo. Memang ada yang aneh belakangan ini, tapi Ai pikir itu bukan masalah sama sekali." Jawab Ai lugas. Sejak menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kudo, Ai berusaha untuk tidak menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Aneh seperti apa?" Yukiko tertarik.

"Misalnya…" Ai berfikir sebentar dan akhirnya memutuskan mencari jawaban dari Yukiko. "Misalnya, kenapa Ai bersikap tidak baik pada Ran-neechan. Padahal Ran-neechan sangat baik. Baru-baru ini saja Ai bisa mengendalikan diri. Terus entah kenapa selalu ada bagian dari diri Ai yang sakit jika dan sesak kalau melihat Shinichi-niichan dekat dengan Ran-neechan. Baik dalam wujud Conan maupun yang sekarang. Ah, tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya ya? Mungkin aku harus minta dokter Araide memeriksaku besok." Jawab Ai panjang lebar dengan nada dan wajah polos.

"Kau mencintai Shinichi, Ai. Semua tadi adalah perasaan cemburu." Jawab Yukiko lugas. Air mata Ai meleleh seketika.

" Ai tidak yakin. Dan kenapa Kaa-san berkata seperti itu?" tanya Ai dengan wajah kosong.

"Ai, Kaa-san hanya memastikan dan _**melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan**_. Kaa-san tau perasaanmu padanya, dan Kaa-san tau perasaan Shinichi padamu. Ran, dia biasa hidup bahagia. Dan kau terlalu banyak menderita. Kaa-san menyayangimu. Kaa-san ingin _**melihat kau bahagia**_." Jawab Yukiko. Tiba-tiba Ai tersenyum.

"Ai tau, Kaa-san sayang Ai. Tapi Kaa-san juga pasti tau, Ran-neechan biasa bahagia dan aku biasa menderita. Karena itu Ran-neechan sebenarnya rapuh, dia tidak akan bisa menderita sakit tiba-tiba. Orang yang terbiasa jatuh dan sakit, saat terjatuh tidak akan terasa kaget dan sakit lagi. Lagi pula, suami istri bisa bercerai. Tapi ibu dan anak tidak bisa bukan?" Tanya Ai lugas.

"Kau benar sayang. Maaf, ya." Yukiko menghapus air mata Ai dan memeluk gadis itu. "Boleh Kaa-san tanya?" tanya Yukiko sambil merenggangkan pelukan demi menatap mata Ai. Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Sejak Conan kembali menjadi Shinichi, mengapa sikap Ai berubah, seolah ingin membuang sosok Shiho Miyano?" Tanya Yukiko. Ai kembali tersenyum.

"Kaa-san. Hidup Shiho Miyano dan Sherry itu gelap. Dan jahat. Karena itu, Ai bersyukur bisa menjadi Ai Kudo. Ai bukan mau membuang sosok Shiho. Tapi Ai ingin hidup sebagai Ai Kudo yang lebih terbuka pada perasaannya sendiri." Jawab Ai. Yukiko kembali memeluk putrinya.

"Ya, ya. Kaa-san tidak keberatan punya anak gadis berumur enam tahun atau enam belas tahun. Yang penting Ai putri kecil Kaa-san sekarang." Yukiko melepas pelukan dan mengacak sayang rambut Ai. Ai tertawa kecil.

"Ai sayang Kaa-san." Ai berkata dengan manis.

"Kaa-san juga sayang Ai. Sudah, Ai sekarang tidur ya. Sudah malam. Oyasumi."

Ai naik ketas ranjang, Yukiko menyelimutinya dan mengecup pelan keningnya. Lalu mematikan lampu, menutup pintu dan keluar.

"Maaf, Putri. Tapi aku harus melakukan semua ini." Yukiko berbisik lirih di depan pintu kamar Ai. Air matanya berderai berjatuhan saat ia menuruni tangga.

.Sementara di dalam kamar. Ai membuka mata dan bergumam sendiri dengan raut wajah dan sorot mata tak terbaca. "Begitukah? Wow."

Baik Yukiko maupun Ai, tak ada yang menyadari ada satu orang yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka, plus bisikan Yukiko dan gumaman kecil Ai. Sosok itu mematikan monitor pengintainya dan menekan satu tombol yang mengubah chip kamera pengintai yang menempel di baju Yukiko dan meja belajar Ai menjadi debu.

.

"Ai bangun. Sudah pagi." Yukiko menyingkap tirai di jendela kamar Ai. Ai membuka mata pelan-pelan.

"Bangun, sayang. Kita akan pergi hari ini. Kemarin lusa Kaa-san beli gaun untuk Ai. Ini, Ai suka?" tanya Yukiko harap-harap cemas. Ai menerima gaun dari tangan Yukiko, melihatnya sebentar dan mengangguk.

"Bagus sekali Kaa-san. Ai mandi dulu ya?" Ai bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Cepat ya? dan gaunnya langsung dipakai." Pinta Yukiko sambil bergegas keluar. Ai bergegas mandi dan berdandan seperlunya.

Keluarga Kudo sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Juga Professor Agasa. Hanya Ai yang belum terlihat. Sesekali Shinichi melihat kearah kamar Ai di lantai dua. Sementara tiga orang dewasa lainnya hanya saling lirik melihat tingkah Shinichi. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ai terbuka dan sepasang kaki melangkah keluar. Semua orang terpana, lebih-lebih Shinichi.

Ai mengenakan gaun selutut putih yang manis. Lengannya hanya berupa sutra transparan selebar tiga jari dengan kristal kecil-kecil di tepinya. Bagian dadanya beraksen datar, dihiasi benang emas dan beberapa kristal sapphire. Bagian pinggangnya juga dihiasi pita bersulam benang emas berhias permata sapphire. Rambutnya yang sedikit memanjang melewati bahu diurai begitu saja dengan hiasan sepasang jepit rambut berwarna perak. Wajahnya semakin manis dengan senyuman ringan yang belakangan ini sering muncul.

Ai menuruni tangga dengan gaya anggun seorang Lady. Shinichi tak berkedip sampai seruan "Ayo berangkat sekarang!" Yukiko mengejutkan mereka. Mereka pun berangkat. Professor Agasa mengendarai VW kesayangannya dengan detektif cilik yang ternyata ikut. Yusaku menyetir dan di sebelahnya Yukiko. Otomatis Ai dan Shinichi duduk berdua di belakang.

Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman bagi Ai. Tapi Shinichi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Wajahnya begitu cerah dengan mata berbinar. Atau boleh dibilang mata yang melirik Ai tiap tiga menit sekali. Sementara Ai harus susah payah menahan debaran dadanya. Merasa apapun yang dirasakannya ini belum pasti, Ai memilih memasang kembali wajah datar menjurus dingin yang lama tidak di gunakannya. Diam menjadi senjata terampuh Ai saat ini.

Diam-diam Yukiko dan Yusaku saling pandang dan menghela nafas berat.

.

"Kaa-san, untuk apa kita ke sini?" Tanya Ai heran begitu mereka sampai di depan sebuah gereja setelah empat jam perjalanan.

"Lupa kalau Dokter Araide dan Akako menikah hari ini?" Jawab Yukiko.

"La-lalu kadonya bagaimana?" Ai panik.

"Lupa juga kalau kau sudah belanja dua hari yang lalu dengan Kaa-san dan Ran? Kenapa aku punya adik sepikun ini, sih?" keluh Shinichi sambil turun dari mobil disambut pelototan Ai.

Ai baru hendak membuka pintu mobil saat Shinichi lebih dulu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Silahkan, Tuan Putri." Shinichi mencoba melucu dengan mengulurkan tangan.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Ai dengan nada manis, meletakkan tangannya menyambut Shinichi dengan gaya anggun. Namun setelah ia keluar dari mobil dan berdiri ia menambahkan kata-katanya. "Tuan Pengawal." Lalu melepas tangan Shinichi dan menyambut tangan Yukiko, bergandengan memasuki gereja. Shinichi melongo.

Keluarga Kudo menempati kursi paling depan. Dan entah kenapa bisa begitu, Ai diapit oleh Shinichi dan Kaito. Ai hanya bisa menghela nafas menyadari kemalangannya duduk di antara cowok-cowok tampan idola sekolah yang arogan plus jahil.

"Aku tau apa yang kau rencanakan." Bisik Kaito di telinga Ai. Ai melirik sekilas dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga tau rahasiamu, jadi tutup rahasiaku." Ai balas berbisik. Mata Kaito membelalak seketika namun Ai sudah mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Jadilah Kaito menoleh memandangi wajah Ai seperti orang bodoh. Shinichi melihat adegan bisik-bisik tetangga itu dan memanas. Dengan kesal dia memegangi tangan Ai dengan posesif. Ai menahan nafas agar tidak meledak. Lalu tersenyum manis dengan mata penuh deathglare gratisan dan menoleh ke arah Shinichi.

"Nii-chan sayang, bisa lepaskan tanganku?" tanya Ai semanis madu. Tapi Shinichi langsung bergidik merinding ngeri dan cepat-cepat melepaskan tangan adiknya. Ai hanya mendengus kesal. Tapi kemudian saat upacara dimulai dia pindah ke bangku kosong di sebelah Kaito. Dan saat gadis kecil itu menoleh ke sisi satunya, dia terkejut mendapati satu wajah sendu yang dikenalnya, Saguru Hakuba.

"Lama tak melihatmu, Ai." Sapa Saguru.

"Kau kuat sekali, Hakuba." Balas Ai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Di banding orang menyuruh orang yang dicintainya melamar gadis lain, aku lebih pintar." Balas Saguru dengan satu seringai jahil.

"Kau mau bilang penemu APTX-4869 sekaligus penawarnya ini bodoh, ya?" tantang Ai. Saat menyadari Saguru tak membalas dan malah mengacungkan kamera ke arah altar, Ai buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama. Namun sebelum ia sempat melihat apa-apa, satu tangan kokoh menutupi matanya dan membawa Ai ke pelukannya sambil berbisik, "Kau belum cukup umur, Tuan Putri." Itu suara jahil Kaito.

Saat upacara pernikahan selesai, Ai dan seluruh tamu pun meninggalkan tempat itu menuju hotel yang telah disiapkan untuk acara resepsi. Pesta itu berlangsung dengan meriah. Beberapa orang tengah menikmati hidangan yang sudah disediakan, beberapa lagi tengah mengobrol dengan mempelai, dan ada juga yang tengah menonton konser musik.

"Kaa-san, aku main dulu ya?" kata Ai pada Yukiko.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan jauh-jauh ya?" pinta Yukiko.

"Okay." Jawab Ai sambil melesat pergi.

.

Ai berkeliling sendirian, mengamati sekitar. "Hmmm… selama semuanya masih mudah, aku harus cepat bergerak. First Mission, Start!" Gumam Ai pelan. Gadis itu mulai menghilangkan hawa kehadirannya. Ini dipelajarinya dari Eisuke. Ah, entah kemana anak ceroboh satu itu. Semoga dia tidak nekat menembak Ran. Hmm, kalau tidak salah dia sudah ke Amerika, kan? Fiuh, kalau dia benar-benar menjadi agen CIA seperti kakak dan ayahnya, berharap saja dia tidak langsung kehilangan nyawa di tugas pertamanya. Ups, kok jadi mikirin Eisuke?

Ai memiringan kepalanya dengan heran. "Nakamori dan Hakuba? Hebat! Eh, kalau Nakamori dengan Hakuba, kemana si pesulap kacangan itu ya?" Gumam Ai. Di satu sudut, ia melihat Yukiko, Yusaku, Kogoro, Eri, lalu ada seorang lagi yang sepertinya mirip errr… Kaito Kuroba? "Siapa tuh?" Ai mengerutkan keningnya. Disudut lain, tampak Shinichi dan Ran tampak bercakap-cakap dengan manis. Eh, manis? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kasus lagi kah? Nyeri kembali menyambangi dada Ai. Ugh! Tidak, sedikit lagi….

"Ai-chan tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang. Ai berbalik, rupanya dia kehilangan pengendalian dirinya hingga hawa kehadirannya muncul lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tsuburaya-san." Ai tersenyum singkat.

"A-ano… A-Ai-chan…" Pipi Mitsuhiko tampak memerah. Seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi sulit. Ai hanya menaikkan Alis dan menatap datar menjurus tajam cenderung mengintimidasi -?-.

"Mau berdansa denganku? Acara dansa sudah dimulai." Muka Mitsuhiko merah padam saat mengulurkan tangan. Ai menahan tawa. Dia sengaja memasang wajah datar untuk beberapa saat, berniat menguji. Setelah dirasa cukup. Ai memasang senyum manis dan menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Boleh." Dan Mitsuhiko tersenyum senang nyaris melompat kegirangan.

.

"Senangnya bisa dansa sama Ai-chan. Ini dansa pertamaku lho." Mitsuhiko terlihat riang dan…errr…bahagia?

"Sayangnya ini bukan dansa pertamaku, Tsuburaya-san." Jawab Ai dengan nada sopan.

"Tidak masalah." Sahut Mitsuhiko.

"Tsuburaya-san, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini serius." Kata Ai dengan nada serius dan tenang.

"Ya?" Mereka masih terus bergerak dilantai dansa, dimana ada juga beberapa anak seumuran mereka.

"Pernah tidak Tsuburaya-san merasa janggal dengan aku dan Conan?" tanya Ai.

"Errr… pernah sih, bisa dibilang sering. Terutama kalau sedang ada kasus. Pengetahuan Conan itu sangat banyak. Menurutku melebihi anak SD biasa. Dan Ai-chan, sering mengucapkan kata-kata yang dalam artinya. Cara pikir dan sikap kalian berbeda dari aku, Ayumi dan Genta. Kadang-kadang kalian seperti berasal dari zaman lain, kalian kadang agak tertutup seperti mempunyai dunia sendiri. Dunia yang tidak akan terjangkau oleh tangan kami. Ah, maaf aku jadi bicara melantur seperti ini." Mitsuhiko berkata panjang lebar.

"Tak apa." Jawab Ai. "Tsuburaya-san tahu kan, kalau kami berdua hanya anak titipan? Sewaktu-waktu kami bisa dijemput orang tua kami. Seperti Conan yang sudah dijemput. Begitu juga aku. yah, meskipun aku agak bingung juga, dimana orangtuaku berada saat ini."

"Lalu? Apa Ai akan pergi juga dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Dan, Tsuburaya-san. Ini terakhir kali aku mengizinkanmu untuk memanggil nama depanku dengan suffix –chan. Tolong jangan salah mengartikan sikapku. Saat aku pergi, jaga Kojima dan Yoshida baik-baik." Ai kembali memasang wajah dingin, lalu melepaskan genggaman Mitsuhiko dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

.

Shinichi bingung setengah mati. Apa sih sebenarnya yang diinginkan Ai alias Sherry alias Shiho itu? Sampai kapanpun rasanya dia takkan sadar jika dia sedang dipermainkan makhluk ababil yang kini bermarga Kudo juga itu. Korban keisengan istilahnya. Tapi lama-lama Ai merasa dirinya sedikit keterlaluan.

"Okay, segitu juga cukup. Biar kuperingan sedikit, toh sama saja."gumam Ai sambil memasang seringai.

"Yakin, Tuan Putri?" sahut Kaito yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada di belakang Ai.

"Oh, di situ kau rupanya." Shinichi berbalik menghadap Ai, Ran melangkah kesampingnya.

"Ai-chan, cantik sekali." Sapa Ran. Ai hanya memasang senyum manis yang entah kenapa terasa hambar sekarang.

"Ano, Ran. Kutinggal sebentar ya, aku punya urusan **sepele** dengan **anak kecil** ini." Shinichi menekankan kata 'sepele' dan 'anak kecil'. Kaito menyeringai 'kena kau' pada Ai yang hanya masih tersenyum, namun kini dengan mata kosong.

Shinichi membawa Ai ke sudut ruangan.

"Hentikan. Aku sudah tau semuanya." Kata Shinichi dengan dingin. Ai terperanjat terkejut, namun segera ditutupinya dengan baik.

"Oh ya, Tuan detektif?" Ai mengangkat alis dengan santai.

"Ck, kau menyukaiku kan? Dan kau menyuruhku semakin dekat dengan Ran untuk mengetahui itu benar atau tidak. Benar kan?" Shinichi mengguncang bahu Ai dengan kasar. Perlahan, Ai melepaskan tangan Shinichi dari bahunya dengan sorot mata misterius dan dingin, seperti kembali menjadi Sherry.

"Wah, aku terkesan kau mengetahuinya Tuan Detektif. Sayangnya itu hipotesa awalku yang kunyatakan hasilnya negatif sejak kau menyeretku tadi. Dan hipotesa kedua ini, akan membuat siapapun lebih memilih hipotesa pertama lah yang benar. Jadi, Tuan-Detektif-Sok-Hebat-dari-Timur-yang-Arogan-dan-Sombongnya-Tak-Tertolong, bisakah kau membantuku untuk membuktikan baghwa hipotesa kedua ini salah dan semua bisa kembali ke hipotesa pertama yang lebih ringan dan membawa korban yang sangat jauh lebih sedikit... dengan menembak Ran sekarang juga?" Ai melipat tangan di dada. Tanpa menoleh ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "dan Kuroba-san, bisakah kau berhenti menguping? Toh ini hanya ucapan **sepele** dari **anak kecil** yang sama **sepele**nya."

Kaito yang menyamar menjadi kakek-kakek di belakang Shinichi terkejut, ia seperti mendapati kilat lain di mata Ai.

"Hei, kau pikir itu mudah? Baiklah, semua orang tau Ran menyukaiku dan aku juga tau itu. Tapi apa itu menyelesaikan masalah? Dan apakah itu tidak membahayakan Ran? Kau tau kan kalau aku punya banyak musuh karena pekerjaanku?" Shinichi mendesis tajam.

"Bukankah dengan memastikan Ran adalah milikmu, jadi kau bisa melindunginya dengan lebih pasti? Dan orang-orang disekitarmu pasti melindunginya juga. Siapa yang bodoh hah?" Balas Ai dengan sinis.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Bagaimana jika aku menyukai orang lain? Kau misalnya?!" Tanya Shinichi dengan lugas. Kaito yang sudah memakai pakaian normalnya lagi sampai tersedak dan menyemburkan minumannya ke arah seorang tante-tante gemuk yang sepertinya cerewet tak tertolong.

"Jangan. Pernah. Berpikir. Seperti. Itu." Desis Ai tajam. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan. "Kau kakakku, Shinichi Kudo. Jadi harap jangan kacaukan apa yang kuimpikan sejak lama."

Ai merasa dadanya bergetar kuat hingga terasa sakit. Tapi tak dipedulikannya lagi. Ia segera melangkah mendekati Ran yang sedang minum.

"Ran-neechan, Ran-neechan." panggilnya sambil menarik-narik selendang biru yang dikenakan Ran.

"Eh, Ai-chan, ada apa?" tanya Ran sambil membungkuk, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ai.

"Boleh titip sesuatu? Tapi ini rahasia." Kata Ai pelan sambil menoleh ke kanan kiri dengan gayanya yang menggemaskan.

"Iya, tentu saja. Ai-chan mau nitip apa?" Ran balas berbisik dengan senyum geli.

"Ini. Tapi tidak boleh ada yang tau lho, ya? Terutama Nii-chan." Balas Ai dengan dengan raut wajah serius yang imut. Ran mengangguk sambil menahan senyum geli. Ai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong gaunnya. Sebuah kotak beludru berhias pita hitam yang manis. Ran terperanjat seketika. Wajahnya memucat. Perubahan itu tentu tak luput dari pengamatan Ai, namun dengan suatu alasan, ia memilih pura-pura tak tau dan tak peduli. Ia menggenggamkan kotak itu ketangan Ran.

"Sini, Nee-chan. Ai bisikin." Kata Ai dengan isyarat tangan menyuruh Ran mendekatkan telinganya. Ran menurut dan Ai berbisik di telinga Ran. "Jaga kotak ini. Tunggu sampai Pangeran berkuda putih memerlukannya."

Suara kecil Ai bagaikan petir di siang terik bagi Ran. Jauh di kedalaman ingatannya, ada kata-kata serupa yang bergema.

"**Jaga kotak ini. Tunggu sampai Putri Yang Hilang memerlukannya."**

Bahkan Ran tak mendengarkan suara Ai yang berseru "Jaa, Ran-neechan." Ia hanya terpaku memandangi kotak kecil yang digenggamnya erat-erat. Ran tak merasakan apa-apa saat Shinichi menariknya ketengah para tamu yang sedang berdansa, dan menyuruh semua orang menghentikan aktivitas. Otak Ran tak memproses apa-apa saat Shinichi berlutut di hadapannya. Ran hanya mendengar suara Shinichi sayup-sayup.

"Ran,... cinta...mau... pacar...?" hanya itu yang sayup-sayup tertangkap telinga Ran. Namun gadis itu sangat tau apa yang dimaksud Shinichi, dan lebih dari tau jika saat-saat seperti ini akan tiba. Dengan otak yang masih mengembara dan air mata mengalir, Ran menjawab.

"Ya, Shinichi. Ya." Jawabnya dengan volume suara normal dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Namun seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan ia bahkan tak merasa apapun saat Shinichi menciumnya. Tepat dibibir. Ciuman pertama mereka.

Dan di sudut ruangan, Ai merasa harus berpegangan pada sesuatu agar ia tidak jatuh karena tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Jantungnya berdentam-dentam dan darahnya terasa berdesir kuat. Beberapa kalimat bergema di dalam kepalanya berulang-ulang.

"**Alert, alert! Overload data. Data khusus tak bisa dibaca. Alert! Data yang dicari telah diterima dalam jumlah besar. Diperlukan memori lebih. Alert! Telah ditemukan memori kapasitas besar namun dalam posisi terkunci! Silahkan input password untuk membuka dan menggunakannya. Alert, Alert!"**

Ai mulai limbung, sekujur tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik jutaan watt. Tepat saat kesadarannya menghilang, Kaito menangkap tubuhnya dengan sigap. Pesta yang kacau semakin kacau saat Ran melihat Ai dibawa keluar oleh Kaito dan langsung terkulai dipelukan Shinichi.

**TBC**


End file.
